


Crashed Into You

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been best friends for over a year now and they keep fighting the attraction between them, but they soon find that they can't fight it anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my first J2 fic. I hope it's okay.  
The title comes from the song _Crashed_ by Chris Daughtry. It was my inspiration  


* * *

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound._

_Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and_

_Didn't know that I was going down._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Where I've been, well it's all a blur._

_What I was looking for, I'm not sure._

_Too late and didn't see it coming._

_Yeah, yeah._

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

 

*********************************

 

Jared watched Jensen on the set. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him. It had been that way pretty much since the beginning. Since the first time he looked into those deep green eyes he had been falling farther into their depth. He wondered if he would ever stop falling. 

 

"Jared!"

 

Jared was ripped from his thoughts by the booming voice of director Kim Manners, who didn't look too happy with him. Crap! He had missed his cue and they were on a tight deadline for this episode. 

 

"Sorry, sorry." he said

 

"You okay?" Kim asked. 

 

"Yeah, just tired." Jared answered. 

 

"We all are. Let's just get through this scene and we can call it a night, okay?" Kim said. 

 

"Yeah, okay. Sorry." Jared said while mentally berating himself for letting his thoughts about Jensen run away like that, but those thoughts were getting harder to control. 

 

Jensen shot him a look from across the set that said _'Dude, what's up?'_. Jared quickly looked away, afraid that Jensen would be able to see exactly what was up just by looking at him.

 

"ACTION!" Kim's voice rang out. 

 

They got through the scene in one take. 

 

"CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!" Kim yelled out. 

 

Jared breathed a large sigh of relief and almost sprinted to his trailer. He locked the door behind him and fell onto the couch rubbing his hand across his face. He needed to stop these thoughts about Jensen, especially when they were on set. He had been forgetting lines and missing cues all over the place lately and people were starting to wonder what was going on. He'd been able to pass it off as just being tired but that wasn't going to work for much longer. 

 

There was a knock on the door that made him jump from his thoughts. He opened the door and was greeted with the concerned face of Eric Kripke. 

 

"Jared, I think we need to talk." he said. 

 

_'Oh crap.'_ he thought. He was in trouble now.

 

"Hey Eric. Sorry about today. I've just been so tired lately, this schedule is grueling." Jared tried to say convincingly.

 

"I know Jay, and that's why I'm here. I think that you and Jen need to take a break. We got the episode finished a couple of days early, despite the fact that you both were pretty distracted. Take a long weekend and I'll see you and Jen bright and early on Monday morning. Get some rest." he said. 

 

"Wow, Eric, that's great, thanks!" Jared answered.

 

"No problem. I know how hard the two of you work and I know how exhausting the schedule can be. Take the time and when you come back I expect you to be rested and a little less distracted." Eric said. 

 

"Will do Eric. Thanks again man." Jared said. 

 

No sooner had he closed the door behind Eric, there was another knock. This time it was Jensen standing there. He was the last person Jared needed to see right now, but he knew if he blew him off Jensen would know something was wrong. He put on his best smile and opened the door. 

 

"Dude! I already got our tickets to L.A., let's move it!" Jensen said before he was fully through the door. 

 

"Man, I think I'm gonna stay in Vancouver and maybe meet up with Tom and Mike." Jared said, trying to get out of going to L.A. 

 

"Tom and Mike got a long weekend too, they're booked on the same flight, which leaves in an hour. Come on Jay, you, me Tom and Mike, four days in L.A? You really can't say no to that. Hell, I'll even put up with Chad if you want." Jensen said. 

 

Jensen must really be desperate for him to go if he'd willingly put up with Chad. Jared couldn't really argue with that. 

 

"Okay Jen, let me change real quick and we can get out of here." Jared said. 

 

Jensen's breath hitched as Jared stripped his shirt off and he hoped that Jared hadn't heard it. _'The man has one hell of a body.'_ he thought to himself. He had really noticed it when they had shot the towel scene in _Hell House_. That is when the realization hit him that he was hot for his co-star. It had taken about ten takes to get that scene right because he had kept flubbing his lines. 

 

Jensen turned around so that he wasn't facing Jared. He couldn't stand there and watch him change. If he he did his body was bound to betray him and make it perfectly clear that he wanted Jared. He couldn't allow that to happen. 

 

"Ok man, I'm ready." Jared said. 

 

"Alright, let's blow this joint! Four days off, I can't wait to hit L.A." Jensen said, smiling broadly.

 

As they left Jared's trailer he couldn't help the feeling that this was going to be a very interesting four days.

 

***************************************


End file.
